1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustment apparatus for adjusting a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras have a lens unit with an adjustment member. However, some cameras, especially for those used for surveillance purpose, often are installed at a high position, and it is time-consuming and often difficult to control the adjustment member.